pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Irving Du Bois
This page is for Irving from any person's continuity! The page has new message in the discussion page Which surname do you prefer for Irving? Chandonnet Brooklet Platypus Place In Platypus Place Irving scores 57 points in a basketball game and is on ESPN. New neighbor from Asia He was being a rival with Dill. Paris Panic In Paris Panic, his father is arrested by French police. Gate 33 Another version of Paris Panic, where Irving was also en routeing to London. Phineas and Ferb mistakenly boarded a flight to Paris and Irving and Dill, the most of friendemies, must team up before any trouble occur. Musical Special He appeared in this episode and sang the chosen song ("Paparazzi" by Lady GaGa). Irving: The Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Show! Irving is the main character of the IRVING: THE PHINEAS AND FERB FAN CLUB SHOW! If Summer Ended Like always, Irving helps Phineas and Ferb, with their latest invention, which would make summer last forever. At the end, Irving saves his idols by stuffing his most prized, his Phineas and Ferb scrapbook, into the machine. The Adventures Of Irving and Friends He is the main character. Flute lessons He, along with other people, learns how to play flute. How We Met Liz After going to a convention with Albert, He realizes that he has almost missed buying Phineas and Ferbs new video game. But to get it he cuts Liz in line to receive the last game. Liz and Nom Nom determined to "get him".(SPOILER)But he ends up giving the game back In the end it is revilled that she likes him. TotalDramaRox97's Series Irving has met a boy named Connor and downright hates him with every fiber of his being because he busted Phineas and Ferb. He wants to also destroy him but he knows it'll be difficult. He was the first eliminated in a race around the world Relationships Albert Albert is Irving's brother. Irving is often bothered by Albert's bullying. In "Bugging Out" Irving takes Albert's advice to impress Candace, and thinks Of Albert in a higher regard, after he saves him from being beaten up by Candace. In "Albert and The Spy", he is disappointed that Albert thought he was spy for Doofenshmritz. In "Irving Who?" He manages to remember him rather quickly, implying he think of him in a higher regard then Phineas and Ferb, who he forgot. In Irving and Albert Move to Danville, they have a HORRIBLE relationship due to Albert being jealous of Irving since the time he was born, but later, they have an understanding. Candace Flynn Irving has a crush on Candace. In "Bugging Out" he tries to impress her by helping her bust the boys. But when he fails, she tried to beat him up, but Albert shows up and tells on her. Since then, Irving has sort of a Love-Hate Relationship with her. In "Candace On The Couch" he comments that Candace being sent to a psychiatrist was bound to happen eventually, implying he thinks she's a little crazy. In "Irving Who?" He accidentally reveals to everyone that he likes her. It's unknown how Candace feels about this. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Not much is know about their relationship. In "Bugging Out" Irving asks the boys if she's there and says her catchphrase when he find out she isn't. Later, she asks if he's there, meaning she might not like him very much. In "Fired Fanboy" he becomes her Fanboy, after being Fired by the boys. This might imply that he likes her. Isabella find him to be an ok fanboy, and she even sings a song about it. Later, she lets him say her Catchphrase, without interference. This could lead to a good relationship between the 2. Gretchen In The Ultimate Danvillian Scavenger Hunt, Irving develops a crush on Gretchen. Gretchen seems to like him back. They are both know-it-alls. Holly In "The Curse of the Regurgitator: Part 1, Irving is her boyfriend. Adyson Sweetwater In "The One Week Adventure of Stacy, Albert, and Irving", he has a crush on Adyson, but he is very shy about it. =Ivana Denia= Ivana has a crush on Irving and even has a scrapbook about him like Irving has one about Phineas and Ferb. Irving is too obsessed with Phineas and Ferb to notice her crush, however. Liz He thinks she is a little scary, But he likes her. Fannon Future (TD style) 'Teens- ' He joins Liz in the "Goth group" (not named by them). Which includes him, Liz, and two others. He did not like it to start with but he stay'ed so he could be with Liz. He grew to like the group after about a week (Can We Make It?). He ends up dating Liz after knowing her for two years. 'Adult-' Comming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Irving Category:Brothers Category:Fanon Works Category:Human Agent Category:Secondary F Gang members Category:Canon Character